The first and last time that he says it to him
by Ricki-99
Summary: Gibbs could not believe that the man has disappeared without which he could spend time with him, and without which he knows that he loves him. He hoped he can change it but he can not remain Mcgee death CharacterTod


Gibbs stood in his basement , he still could not believe it. He repeated the scene again and again in his head. But there was always the same end he is shot dead two bullets in the chest . He still remembers exactly how he was lying on the floor with blood on her mouth and tried not to breathe. Gibbs had to watch as the man because he loves dies, and without telling him that he loves him. He has lost his love , he does not know whether he can survive. He remembers how he breaks inward , he hoped it never dies again someone but he was wrong .

Before 12-hour and 30 minutes his love has been shot and

Before 12 hours and 25 minutes he died

Before 12 hours and 25 minutes Timothy Mcgee has died.

Flashback

Gibbs was like everyone else in the bullpen . Even Dinozzo was already there. Gibbs looked at Mcgee he had geheimlich feelings for him but no one did not even know Tim , Gibbs is afraid that he does not love him and he love him that he can not imagine he does not he goes to another Teman as it can be too easily hurt . Gibbs gets a call about a case do they all go then, it was a dead Petty Officer shot dead on the floor. Because they hear Gerräusche they move immediately to where they hear noises they draw their weapons and tretten in the camp they scream loud NCIS . Suddenly bullets fly around them. Tony and Ziva go to the other door and start with to shoot at . Gibbs looks at Tim he has drawn his gun and smiles at Gibbs , he smiles back. Then all at once he hears two shots and looks like Tim is hit and falls to the ground . It was as if Tim knew Dases is his end . Gibbs turns around because man shoots the shot he quickly calls an ambulance and runs to Tim I is located at the mouth with blood and had two bullets in his chest . Gibbs says , Tim , Tim , come stay with me please '' He looks like Tim in anblinzelt , I'm sorry too tired '' Gibbs noticed as he starts to close his eyes , Tim No , please stay with me .'' He looked like Tim smiled at him , I love you Jethro '' So Tim closed his eyes, Gibbs tried to get him to bring back but Tim does not answer. Gibbs sees the paramedics come and say that he is dead but he can not still believe the man because he loved is dead when they came into the bullpen he saw all they saw sad they all say it grieves them but Gibbs never answers .

Flashback end

So Gibbs sitting now again in his basement and has tears in her eyes . Tim said he also loves him but what good is that now he is dead if he loved him all the time he could have spent a lot of time with him just because he did not trust what to say. It was not until his first love Shannon died and now his second great love he is no longer capable he does not want to witness die like even more. He recognized because Enschluss to end his life , he does not want to live alone here . He grabbed his gun and put it to his heart he did not want to shoot yourself in the head because it's his heart that's broken. He took another deep and pulled the trigger. He does not realize more as he falls to the ground . The only thing that matters ;

He is the man he loves he is with Tim .

When Tony went closest to Gibbs he thought nothing but then he saw Gibbs on the ground shot to the heart with a weapon in his hand. Tony calls Ducky he can not believe it until they lose Mcgee then Gibbs. Now they are back in the bullpen , and everyone says that it does him sorry .

2 days later :

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Tony thought it is unfair if it rains they quickly realized that Tim Gibbs and Gibbs loved Tim . But she never had that broke him all the heart a chance. Ducky because the proposal had to bury them next to each other maybe they live in paradise satisfied then on. It was kept a nice speech :

We are here today to mourn the death of two very loving people . You have loved but never had a chance. Timothy Mcgee was a very wise person and he was very loving and Leroy Jethro Gibbs was indeed a tough person but could also be very gentle . So we pray now for the 2 people we have lost.

All looked at the grave where it stood :

While it can be 2 person die but love death love can not stop , they will love the Paradise to continue . Amen .

END


End file.
